


Text me

by ash_1026



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Texting, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_1026/pseuds/ash_1026
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyatheblogger:OMG HELP ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHY ME

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do this for fun if you want more please leave in the comments if you want more

[1:30am]

( **Alyatheblogger** added  **Maridesigns** ,   **Prettyboy** , and  **DjNino** )

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Hey guys

**Maridesigns:** Why are you texting at 1:30 am in the morning we have school tomorrow

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** And what ARE YOU doing replying at this time to my text

 

 **Maridesigns:** …

 

 **Prettyboy:** Ugh plz let me sleep 

 

 **DjNino:** Ya plz let us sleep

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Sorry to wake you up Sleeping Bitch and Djhoe

 

( **Prettyboy** has changed their name to  **SleepingBitch** )

( **DjNino** has changed their name to  **Djhoe** )

 

 **SleepingBitch: :** :D

 

 **Ayatheblogger:** Gdi what have I done

 

 **Maridesigns:** I want to sleep so shut up everyone

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Nope I rather annoy u guys instead of sleeping :p

 

 **Maridesigns:** At least tell me how to mute the chat

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Nope all u guys have to survive the night with me 

 

 **Djhoe:** Babe plz just shut the fuck up

 

 **Alytheblogger:** Srry babe you have to survive like everyone 

 

 **Djhoe:** Fuck u

 

( **Maridesigns** kicked out  **Alyatheblogger** )

 

 **SleepingBitch:** Aww things were getting interesting 

 

( **SleepingBitch** added  **Alyatheblogger** )

 

 **Maridesigns:** WTF ADREIN I WAS ABOUT TO SLEEP PEACEFULLY WELL GUESS WHAT U TWO R GETTING IT

 

 

 **SleepingBitch:** Getting what ;D

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Kinky, anyways where's Mari

 

 **Djhoe:** She prob trying to solve how to kill u two

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** HOLY SHIT NINO WASNT WRONG MARINETTE IS STANDING OUTSIDE MY DOOR HELP ME!!!!

 

 **SleepingBitch:** She's prob just trying to scare u

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** WELL I GUESS YOU NEVER GOT MARI PISSED

 

 **Maridesigns:** ALYA U FUCKER OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR ELSE I WILL BREAK YOUR DOOR

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** SHIT SHE AINT LYIN NINO ADRIEN SOMEONE HELP ME

 

 **Djhoe:** This is your fault I'm not going to get in Marinette's way ily babe

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** HELP ME SHE IS ABOUT TO KNOCK THE DOOR OVER

( **Alyatheblogger** sent a picture)

 

 **Djhoe:** Well babe ur dead im srry

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** WHY ME

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** wait…

 

 **Djhoe:** What's wrong

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Mari is not at my door anymore

 

 **Maridesigns:** ADRIEN U FUCKER LET ME DOWN 

 

 **SleepingBitch:** No today u r sleeping with me tied down cuz I can't trust u that u aren't going back to kill Alya

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** WTF U R LETTING MARI SLEEP WITH U

 

 **Djhoe:** Be careful u two and use protection ;)


	2. Shut up

(6:00am)

 **Alyatheblogger:** MARINETTE AND ADRIEN WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

 

 **SleepingBitch:** Alya let us sleep me and Mari are exausted from last night

 

 **Djhoe:** Dude that sounds like u and a mari had some fun last night ;)

 

 **SleepingBitch:**......shut up

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** WAIT U ACTUALLY DID FUCK WITH HER

 

 **SleepingBitch:**....no

 

 **Djhoe:** Dude u did didn't u

 

 **SleepingBitch:**...

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** OMG U DID 

 

 **SleepingBitch:** SHUT UP

 

(9:23am)

 

 **Maridesigns:** Class is boring af

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Ikr 

 

 **SleepingBitch:** Both of u shut up u guys r going to ruin my good boy rep

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Says the boy who ate out Mari last night 

 

 **SleepingBitch:** But no one knows about it 

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** I could put it in my blog

 

 **SleepingBitch:** You wouldn't dare 

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Ha try me

 

 **SleepingBitch:** Good luck posting it without a phone

 

(3:00) 

 

 **Maridesigns:** Finally school is out 

 

 **Djhoe:** Ya for us two cuz Adrien and Alya have detention after school for texting during class

 

 **Maridesigns:** Ha

 

 **Djhoe:** Well since Alya doesn't have her phone I will b her substitute 

 

 **Djhoe :** So tell me the dets of what happened last night

 

 **Maridesigns:** ......Shut.the.fuck.up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm srry I didn't write a lot I tried but I don't have much time I'm srry


	3. Richkid

(8:00pm)

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Hey guys guess who not grounded

 

 **Maridesigns:** WTF NOT EVEN A DAY PASSED

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Well my parents are chill so like 5 hours is enough 

 

 **Djhoe:** Ha my bro can't even get his phone back 

 

( **Djhoe** added  **Model_prince** to the chat)

 

 **Model_prince:** Hey guys this is Adrien on my other phone :p

 

 **Maridesigns:** Oh ya the rich has money to buy more things and have more things

 

 **Model_prince:** Wait you guys don't have more than one phone :/

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** No rich kid we aren't that rich to buy more than one phone

 

( **Model_prince** changed their name to  **Richkid)**

 

 **Maridesigns:** Adrien you make us feel poor rite now 

 

 **Richkid:** How???

 

 **Djhoe:** Well first of all you have more money than all of us 

 

 **Alyatheblogger:** Second of all you have more stuff than us 

 

 **Maridesigns:** And third of all you have a mansion 

 

( **Maridesigns** changed their name to  **PoorMari** )

 

( **Alyatheblogger** changed their name to  **Alyathepoor** )

 

( **Djhoe** changed their name to  **Ninoispoor** )

 

 **PoorMari:** As you can see we are poor 

 

 **Alyathepoor:** Mari how can u love a boy who is rich

 

 **PoorMari:** Ikr

 

 **Richkid:** </3

 

 **Richkid:** WHY DOESN'T NO ONE LOVE ME 

 

 **Ninoispoor:** Cuz your rich 

 

(9:00pm) 

 

 **PoorMari:** ALYA CHAT NOIR IS ON MY BALCONY

 

 **Alyathepoor:** WHAT SERIOUSLY 

 

 **PoorMari:** Really look!!!

 

( **PoorMari** sent a picture) 

 

 **Alyathepoor:** OMFG

 

 **PoorMari:** He's asking me to let him in

 

 **Alyathepoor:** Well then let him in

 

 **PoorMari:** AHH HELP ME 

 

 **Alyathepoor:** GIRL WHAT'S WRONG 

 

 **PoorMari:** HE'S TRYING TO SEDUCE ME 

 

 **Alyathepoor:** REALLY!! THAT'S GREAT

 

 **PoorMari:** WAIT WHAT 

 

 **Alyathepoor:** It's great now you have sex with a superhero anyways gtg bye

 

 **PoorMari:** WTF ALYA COME BACK 

 

( **PoorMari** changed their name to  **HelpMe** )

 

 **HelpMe:** Well I'm fucked up

 

(6:00am) 

 

 **Ninoispoor:** Hi


	4. Mystic messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I'm back and I might not be posting a lot because of school so plase bare with me

(8:30 am)

**HelpMe:** You guys are the worst

 

(  **HelpMe** changed their to  **Fuck** )

 

**Alyathepoor:** Uh huh cool

 

**Fuck** : Are you even listening to me

 

**Alyathepoor:** Nope I'm way to focus on this game I downloaded

 

**Fuck:** plz don't tell me it's an otome game

 

**Alyathepoor:** bingo u guessed it

 

**Alyathepoor:** It's called mystic messenger

 

**Fuck:** Oh no why Alya

 

**Fuck:** Last time u downloaded an otome game you wouldn't come out of your room for a week

 

**Alyathepoor:** OMG 707 IS SO HOT

 

**Fuck:** Nino plz save your girlfriend

 

(12:30 am) 

 

**Ninoispoor:** Oh no 

 

**Richkid:** What happened

 

**Ninoispoor:** Alya has downloaded an otome game again

 

**Richkid:** Are u going to jealous of 2d boys

 

**Ninoispoor:** Whattt???? No way I would never 

 

**Richkid:** Oh really cuz the boys look hot af

 

**Ninoispoor:** Ya right 

 

**Richkid:** Oh so u don't believe me 

 

**(** Richkid sent a picture *just imagine 707*)

 

**Ninoispoor:** O-o

 

**Ninoispoor:** ALYA DON'T FALL FOR ANY OF THE BOYS I LOVE U

 

**Richkid:** So I was right you would get jealous of fictional characters

 

**Ninoispoor:**...

 

**Ninoispoor:** Shut up

 

**Ninoispoor:** Wait how do you know about that game

 

**Richkid:** Hahahaha...well about that

 

**Richkid:** Oh would u look at the time I must go

 

**Ninoispoor:** Adrien you play the game!!!!!!

 

**Ninoispoor:** He left me ;-;

 

(2:05 pm)

 

**Alyathepoor:** OMFG ADRIEN PLAYS THE GAME 

 

**Alyathepoor:** Adrien what do u think of zen jumin 707 and yoosung aren't they hot !!!!!!

 

**Richkid:** HELLA YES

 

**Fuck:**...

 

**Fuck:** Umm Adrien are u gay by any chance???

 

**Richkid:** Oh hi Mari and no I'm not gay

 

**Richkid:** Mari can I talk to u in private 

 

**Fuck:** OK sure

 

**Alyathepoor:** Mari report to me what he tells u

 

**Richkid:** And don't tell Alya what I tell u

 

**Fuck:** Ok

 

**Alyathepoor:** ;-;

 

**Alyathepoor:** ok fine don't tell me

 

**Alyathepoor:** OMG 707 IS CALLING ME I HAVE TO GO BYE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me I'm obsessed with mystic messenger I'm sorry I had to bring it this chapter


	5. Private messages between mari and adri

_Pm between Fuck and Richkid_

 

**Fuck:**  What happened?

 

**Richkid:**....well

 

**Richkid:** I wanted to tell you that...

 

**Richkid:** I love you and I'm...

 

**Fuck:** YOU LOVE ME

 

**Fuck:** OMG I LOVE YOU TOO

 

**Fuck:** PLZ BE MY BF

 

**Richkid:** Oh that actually made it much easier on me

 

**Richkid:** Yes Mari I will be you BF 

 

**Richkid** : Wait does that still make me bi or am I straight 

 

**Fuck:** Well rn I think your straight but when you break up with me you can become bi again

 

**Richkid:** There's no way I would break up with you 

 

**Fuck:** Well what if something really bad happens and we have to break up

 

**Richkid:**....

 

**Richkid:** You just reminded me of something I wanted to tell you

 

**Fuck:** Well what is it

 

**Richkid:** Ummm your going to hate me after this

 

**Fuck:** Just say 

 

**Richkid:** _Imchatnoirandimsorryihadsexwithuforcefully_

 

**Fuck:**  ....

 

**Richkid:** MARI I'M SORRY

 

**Richkid:** Mari?...

 

**Richkid:** MARINETTE ANSWER ME

 

**Fuck:**.... imma give u a warning

 

**Fuck:** Hide


	6. Rip Richkid

( 8:30 pm) 

 

**Richkid:** Umm guys where do you hid when marinette is going to kill you

 

**Alyathepoor:** First of all the is no escape from her

 

**Richkid:** ;-;

 

**Richkid:** I'M DEAD

 

**Alyathepoor:** And second of all what did you do to her that made her pissed

 

**Richkid:** Did a sin 

 

**Richkid:** I told her

 

**Richkid:** Now I'm going to

 

**Richkid:** FUCKING

 

**Richkid:** DIE

 

**Fuck:** DUMBASS I'M RIGHT HERE 

 

**Fuck:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU 

 

**Fuck:** I'M RIGHT OUTSIDE YOU WINDOW

 

**Fuck:** I have something for you 

 

**(Fuck sent a picture *imagine a knife*)**

 

**Richkid:** OH FUCK ALYA NINO SAVE ME

 

**Alyathepoor:** GIRL STOP THAT 

 

**Alyathepoor:** Don't worry Adrien I'm going to get Nino!!!

 

**Richkid:** PLZ SEND ME HELP!!!!

 

**Richkid:** OH FUCK SHE'S INSIDE THE HOUSE 

 

**Fuck:** I'm going to get you >:)

 

**Richkid:** Send help fast plzzzz!!!!!!!

 

**Alyathepoor:** HELP IS ON THE WAY HANG IN THERE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some things don't sound like them but hey its a fan fiction we can make up things


	7. Kissing

(9:00pm) 

 

 **Ninoispoor:** ALYA 

 

 **Ninoispoor:** WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GO

 

 **Ninoispoor:** ALYA COME TO THE CHAT NOW 

 

 **Alyathepoor:** What happened at his house?

 

 **Ninoispoor:** I went there and they were...

 

 **Ninoispoor:** FULL

 

 **Ninoispoor:** BLOWN

 

 **Ninoispoor:** MAKING

 

 **Ninoispoor:** OUT

 

 **Alyathepoor:** OMFG REALLY

 

 **Alyathepoor:** WHY wouldn't you be happy for them

 

 **Ninoispoor:** BECAUSE I INTERUPTED THEM 

 

 **Ninoispoor:** NOW THEY'RE CHASING ME DOWN.

 

 **Richkid:** NINO WHERE ARE YOU 

 

 **Ninoispoor:** WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU

 

 **Richkid:** Cuz if you don't then I will get every bodyguard I have and

 

 **Richkid:** Have. Every. One. Of. Them. Chase. You. Down.

 

 **Ninoispoor:** ALYA HELP ME

 

 **Alyathepoor:** Honey your dead

 

 **Ninoispoor:** At least call me before I die

 

 **Fuck:** Your dead Nino

 

 **Ninoispoor:**...help...me

 

 **Alyathepoor:** Ok sweety call me

 

**(the words that are bold are Alya's words and words that are slanted and bold are Nino's)**

 

 ***** picks up *****

 

**"Sweety are you really ok"**

 

_**/No not really, you the park near our school/** _

 

**"Ya we always go there"**

 

_**/Ya I'm hiding here and I can see them looking for me/** _

 

**"Honey I'm sorry I can't help you they gonna kill me if I do"**

 

_**/I'm de- OH MY GOD I NEED TO GO THEY FOUND ME/** _

 

**"WAIT NIN-**

 

***Call ends***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So October 26 is my birthday so I decided to upload today since I originally thought of posting tomorrow but I'm going to be busy tomorrow cuz of my b day, anyways thanks for the support I hope you enjoy this work


	8. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hello readers this is not a chapter I'm sorry if you had your hopes up. I just wanted to say that there is many reason to why I'm not posting. One of them is because of school I have way to much work and no way I have homework for break and it's terrible. Second my family. They think I'm on my phone to much so I am not being on my phone much. Also I'm running out of ideas for this. Please give me ideas in the comments so there is more chapters please and thank you!!!


	9. A/n (Annocement)

Hey guys it been a awhile hasn't it. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. There were two things disrupting me from updating this. One is that the website wouldn't let me write a long chapter anymore. :(!!! Also the other reason is that I became very lazy. I noticed that I haven't updated this in awhile or my other stories from other fandoms. And I just wanted to say I'm very sorry. But I do have news for you and it is that I'm going to post things on Wattpad! I will continue doing these kinds of stories on Wattpad! If you want to read more updates on this story or my other stories I will be making new stories and updating there! I hope you do come and like I said I'm very sorry and I will try to update at least once a week or more. Thank you for your time!

 

Wattpad user- ash_1026

Link- http://my.w.tt/UiNb/bWFczy0obC


	10. -Discontinued-

I am very sorry! I am going to discontinue this fan fic and my other fan fics I have here. I still like ML but not as much as before. I am not going to delete this story or my other one because I want them as memories. These were my first fan fics that I written. I want to remember this and my other fic because I want want to see how I was in the past with writing. I will still use this website since I really like it here I’m just not active. But I will post my stories from wattpad here but they are not ML related. Anyways thank you all for supporting me and maybe I’ll see you all soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry! But thank you to all who have supported me!


End file.
